


College Bitch!

by CrossTheBoss



Series: Avatar The Last Airbender College AU [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Azula (Avatar)-centric, Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Toph Beifong, Protective Azula (Avatar), Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Toph Beifong-centric, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTheBoss/pseuds/CrossTheBoss
Summary: Toph cursed outloud when she saw the classes she was taking, the siblings didn't even have the audacity to look like they felt bad Azula even laughed at her.Or the College AU I ached for after watching Tiktoks
Relationships: Azula & Toph Beifong, Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Series: Avatar The Last Airbender College AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821184
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	College Bitch!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this AU on tiktok and was inspired to fuck around with it.

Zuko definitely was not having the best day. Azula had spilled his coffee so Uncle made him have tea instead, _though he'll never tell anyone that he loves his Uncle's tea._ Mai had broken up with him the third time this month, _he will also never tell anyone he's gotten used to it and doesn't care anymore._ He was unable to visit his mother at the hospital before arriving at the college and Toph was late.

Azula had called Toph and the girl had told them to just meet her at the Dean's office, _coincidentally his father's office._ Azula then left to meet up with Ty Lee and Mai who were already waiting for her. But Zuko knew Toph well enough to know that she would probably skip the first day like she had skipped orientation. So he stayed and waited.

Toph was the daughter and pride and joy of the Beifongs, they had met through Toph being one of his potential marital partners. At first Toph seemed like she was soft and perfect, just a nice girl from a rich family.

Until as soon as their parents left them alone she threatened to cut his dick off and shove it up his ass when he tried to help her sit down.

He was only ten at that time and Zuko loved her to death by the time he was eleven.

His mother had been happy that he had liked at least one of the girls she had suggested when she saw Toph sitting next to him, almost asleep, as he read his favorite book to her. 

When Zuko was thirteen, a fire had started in his main housing. He had escaped with bad burns, but the worst one of all was over his eye, spreading from almost the left side of his nose to his left ear. The nerves there were damaged and he could barely see out of it and Toph had stayed with him while he healed and they were like siblings.

Azula had joined their duo when she had teased the girl about her disability only to have her feet stepped on and being shouted at by the girl who was younger than her. At first she was irritated and angry until Toph progressively beat her at things and by the time Zuko was sixteen and Azula was fourteen, Toph was able to be in the same grade as them though she was only thirteen.

Azula had grown to respect her, and then Toph decided the Azula was apart of their 'squad' _which in the end had fixed Zuko and his sister's relationship._

Though Azula tented to hang out with others who listened to her in public. 

A slick black expensive car rolled into the front gates, making others look. Especially when they noticed the son of the Dean had walked up to the car. Toph came out of the car with practiced ease, letting it look like Zuko helped her. She wore a pastel skirt with a flowy, foral blouse, black flats on. But Zuko knew she had spare clothes in her bag, she had called him about what she should wear.

In her bag was a yellow tank top with green trimmings, an army print jacket, ripped jeans, black combat boots and earmitts that were dark green and gold. 

Zuko lead her to the Dean's office Azula already there, papers in her hand. Mai looked at him, for once visibly upset, _probably because he had walked in with a girl she had never met on his arm._ Toph didn't have any interest in meeting Azula's other friends or attack dogs as Toph called them, so usually left whenever they came over or stayed with Zuko and hid from them in his room most times. Ty Lee looked as happy as always, bouncing in one of the seats outside the Dean's office. 

Azula handed the papers to Zuko, it was Toph's curriculum. She was the only one in the group who didn't get one because she didn't attend orientation and didn't even grab the one her parents got for her. "What are you waiting for, read it Princey boy." 

Zuko almost groaned when he saw her classes, her parents had picked them for her. Ignorant to what she wanted as always. After reading them Toph got an ugly look on her generally pretty face. Toph cursed outloud when she saw the classes she was taking, the siblings didn't even have the audacity to look like they felt bad Azula even laughed at her. Azula's friends looked confused, her classes were easy.

"Zuko, take me to the bathroom I have to change." He nodded, knowing he'll probably have to fix her clothes when she finishes changing. Mai looked almost upset as he walked away. Toph didn't like Azula leading her, it wasn't that she didn't trust her but Zuko knew Toph best. Aligned with her steps and knew when and when not to move her. After they reached the bathroom he left go of her hand and let her step in, thankful to drop the act that she needed help to walk. 

As she changed a girl walked in the hall, in a light blue dress, with another male in orange. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know shit about college and I don't know shit about how areanged marriage works but fuck it.
> 
> Welcome to the mad house bitches


End file.
